Mirror Image
by XoXKeii-chanXoX
Summary: Casey Klinger, a normal musician, has just moved to Japan with her family from America about 3 months ago. One day, her talents were realized by the Host Club, and she was invited to come to the Host Club for a day. She instantly falls in love with the club. Now, her sister is in town, and is interfering. But, what happens when Casey suddenly goes missing? Rated T for sharp details
1. Host Club?

_**I am terribly sorry that I haven't worked on my other story lately…It is officially on hold for now until I can get inspiration to finish it…But, for now, I'll give you another story to appease you all. Enjoy "Mirror Image" ^.^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club in any way, shape or form.**_

* * *

The afternoon bell signaled the end of free period. I was so lost in my music, that I almost didn't hear it. As I gathered my folders that were completely overflowing with sheet music, I rushed out of the empty class room and down the hallway to my next class.

_"Man…I really need to pay more attention to the time while studying my music…" _I mentally scolded myself.

My name is Casey Klinger. It's been almost 3 months since my family and I moved to Japan from America. I'm finally understanding the language much better, with very little difficulty. I'm loving it here! It's a beautiful place, and moving here was a great adventure! However, I don't normally associate with too many people. I like to keep to myself most of the time to focus on studying my music and get into a music college in Japan; I'm aiming for Tokyo College of Music and to play my instrument the entire way; my beloved French Horn.

However, that's very far into the future. And, the only way to get there is to push myself farther and farther every day!

The day brushed past slowly. It felt as if each class dragged on and on without end. Finally, last period ended, and I was free to do whatever I pleased for an hour. As I gathered my things to leave the class room, I overheard some girls chatting in the corner.

"So, are you going to the Host Club today?" a girl asked.

"Of course! Aren't you?" another sounded.

"I wouldn't miss it!"

"Well, then let's go!"And with that, they all rushed out of the room in a blur, giggling and gossiping as usual. Host Club? What's that? I thought on the subject as I made my way to my empty classroom to go over some sheet music for a concert that was happening in a few days. I hadn't done much exploring of the school, and since I didn't know of any music rooms, I didn't think using an empty classroom in the middle of nowhere to be much of a bother.

I pulled a folder out of my bag labeled "Concert Music" and made a make-shift stand with it by propping it up on a window sill. I went over to where I kept my Horn in the room and took it out of its case, taking it back over to the chair I had set up in front of the window. I took a deep breath before playing one long note to get a feel for the room acoustics and to get my lips warmed up.

Once I was all warmed up, I nodded to myself before opening my sheet music. I had a lot to go through. We were performing 7 pieces, and I only had an hour to go through all of them. I put everything in concert-order and decided to start with the very first song that features myself; Horn Concerto No. 1 in E-flat Major Op. 11, by Richard Strauss.

I took a deep breath and began my solo. I soared over all the notes gracefully, making sure to note all the accidentals and the dynamic markings. The accompaniment played in my head as I finished my solo in the beginning. I glided over the melody easily, for I loved the peace so much and I played it often. I flew past the first half with a breeze. Then, came the tougher part which involved a few runs and high notes. But, I managed to go through them easily, slipping up only once during a harder run.

I played through the entire first movement…well, almost the entire thing. Right when I was finishing the last few notes, I happened to look in the reflection of the window and thought I saw someone…no, two someones…standing in the doorway. As I whipped around, I saw the faint blur of two people running away from the door and footsteps taking off down the hallway. I tensed up at the thought that someone was spying on me while I was practicing. I decided to pack everything up quickly and put my horn back in it's place in the room and call it a day. I wasn't about to continue playing when I knew that I was heard by two by-passers.

I grabbed my things and took off down the hallway and out of the school. Guess my practicing is going to have to wait.

Later that night, after I had eaten supper and gone to bed, I thought back on that topic those few girls were discussing today.

_"What's a Host Club…?"_ I thought. _"And why were those two girls so excited about it?"_ I decided that it wasn't important and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was like any other. I got up, dressed myself in that dreadful uniform, ate a small breakfast, and left for school. I hated this uniform. It was a pain to wear to walk to school. Actually, it was a pain to wear all the time. I would much rather wear the boys' uniform. It looks much more comfortable…Oh well. I guess it can't be helped.

As I walked into the school, I noticed that something was a little…off. People were almost staring at me with grins and amusement. I hid my face a bit and made my way to Home Room quickly. I was starting to think that my two "spies" from yesterday were…talking. I sat down at my desk and forcefully ignored the people in the corners whispering about me.

Then, my worst nightmare came true. Someone _approached _me. They weren't at my desk yet, so I decided to make a run for it out the door. I got up and made a bee-line for the door. When I got out of the room, I was so determined to get away from that group of people, that I collided with someone. They caught my shoulders before I fell back.

"Woah! Are you alright?" they said. I didn't look up at them. I just wanted to run away.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" I stuttered. I bowed quickly before taking off down the hallway.

_"What's going on! Why is everybody talking to me all of a sudden! They didn't pay any mind to me before…"_ I thought as I rounded a corner and practically collapsed on the floor to my knees. I was panting so heavily, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me from around the corner. Before I got a chance to get up, they put their hand out to me. I looked up slowly to see a petite boy with dark brown hair reaching his hand out to me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he said. I hesitantly took his hand and stood up. I brushed myself off before looking him in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah…Thank you," I said. "Um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" he said. "My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka! And, you are…?"

"C-Casey…" I replied nervously. "Casey Klinger." This guy seemed different. He reminded me of a girl.

"Oh, so you must be the musician that Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about," he replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah…you haven't met them?" He asked. I just shook my head and he smiled at me. "Well, why don't you come by the Host Club today in Music Room #3. I'll introduce you." Okay, it's official. This guy is definitely a girl…

"Um…The Host Club? Is that what all those other girls were gawking about earlier?" I asked.

"Most likely. Just come by at 3 o'clock. Don't be late!" He winked at me and turned to leave. I had to ask…

"Um, excuse me…" I said. He turned around. "Um…how did you get that uniform?"

"What…do you mean?" he asked. He seemed puzzled.

"Well…you're a girl…right?" I asked. He just looked at me with shock.

"Well…actually…I-" Our conversation was cut off by the sound of the bell that signaled the changing of classes.

"Oh! I really need to get to class. See you later, Fujioka-san!" And with that, I went off on my own to my next class, leaving the strange girl with the boys' uniform in a daze.

I couldn't wait for the rest of the day to be over. I wanted to know what this 'Host Club' was all about. And, who were Hikaru and Kaoru? Were they the two people who saw me yesterday and spread the word about me as a musician? I had to know. I didn't really know what to expect.

Lunch time rolled around sooner than expected, and I soon found myself sitting in the same place I normally sit to eat; by myself at a table in the corner, away from everybody else. I pulled out my bento _**(Boxed-lunch for those of you who didn't know) **_and started eating. Today I happened to pack one of my favorite lunches; Teriyaki Chicken over steamed rice and a side of Inarizushi _**(A type of sushi that's often packed in Bento Lunches)**_. I was just about to take a bite of my food when I noticed somebody calling my name.

"Hey, Casey!" I looked over to find that Fujioka girl waving towards me. I smiled and motioned her to come sit with me. She happily came over and placed her Bento next to mine.

"Hey there, Fujioka-san!" I said happily. She just shook her head.

"Just call me Haruhi. Since you've figured it out so quickly," she said with a smirk.

"So, you _are_ a girl, then?" I said, more as a statement than a question. She just nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly," she said. "How did you notice?"

"I don't really know. I just kind of had a hunch," I said. I wasn't even so sure myself how I figured it out.

"So, did you make your decision on coming to the Host Club after school today?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I wanted to find out what all the girls in my class go nuts over every day," I said with a smirk. "Plus, I think you said that your club is in a Music Room, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well," I started. "I've been using an empty classroom as my own personal music room. But, it's not the best place to play an instrument. I was hoping that maybe I could use your club room every once in a while to practice. I have a concert in a couple days, and I really need to practice as much as possible. Would you think it would be okay?"

Haruhi thought for a moment before happily replying, "Of course it's alright! I'll have to speak to our club president, but I don't think he'll have a problem at all, since he's a musician himself."

I grinned madly, happy with the fact that I have an actual music room to practice in.

We sat, talking about this and that. Most of our conversations were Haruhi explaining the Host Club to me, and how she got involved with it. I learned that their president's name was Tamaki Suoh, and that the two boys who saw me, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, were actually twins who were out exploring during free period and heard me playing my instrument.

"So, you actually were mistaken for a male when you first came to the school?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she replied with a chuckle. "Then, when the Host Club started making assumptions that I wanted to actually be a guest there, I accidentally backed into a vase and broke it…owing them about 8 million yen." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Wow!" I said. "How did you repay them back?" I asked.

"Well, that's a really long story. Too long to explain right now," she explained. "It's almost time to change classes. I'll just see you after school, alright?" I nodded and gathered up my bento.

"Alright. See you after school, Haruhi!" I said with a smile. With that, we parted ways once again to our classes.

3 O'clock rolled around faster than I had anticipated, and before I knew it, I found myself trudging up multiple sets of stairs in the Grade Level building of Ouran Academy to find the Host Club in Music Room #3 at the end of the east hallway.

I walked all the way down the hallway to Music Room #3, feeling very worn out from this stupid uniform.

"I really wish this wasn't so bulky and hot…" I thought out loud. I sighed before reaching for the door and opening it slowly. As I did so, a flush of rose petals blew against my face and I was greeted by a group of handsome boys known to be the members of the Ouran Host Club.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," they all said in unison. I stared in amazement as the blonde boy, who I thought to be the president, walked up to me.

"Welcome, princess," he said. "You're even more stunning in person. Haruhi has told us a lot about you…Casey Klinger." He held a rose out to me as he said my name. I felt my face flush a tiny bit, but I smiled happily and said,

"I'm glad to be here!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru tell me you're a musician," Tamaki said. I looked over at the twins who were both grinning at me mischievously. I nodded slowly.

"Yes…I play a few instruments," I replied quietly.

"A few?" Tamaki asked. "Which ones?"

"French Horn/Mellophone, Flute, and piano," I replied.

"Wow, that's amazing," Tamaki said in astonishment. It really wasn't…

"Not really. There are a lot more people that play better than I do at all of those instruments. I'm still learning…I'm not that good yet," I said.

"You sounded pretty good to us!" the twins said in unison. I looked over at them.

"We've never heard anyone play a French Horn before," the one said.

"So when we heard you playing like _that_…" the other continued.

"We instantly fell in love with the sound!" they finished together. I blushed.

"Thank you…" I said with a smile. I had been fiddling with the collar of my dress for a while during the conversation, and they must have noticed this.

"Casey, would you like something else to change into? We have a spare boys' uniform…" Haruhi asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, was it that obvious? These uniforms aren't the most comfortable…" I said.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Go fetch the spare uniform for our guest," Tamaki ordered with a snap of his fingers.

"But, won't you be getting other guests soon?" I asked. "I don't want to be a bother if you need to set up for them."

"All of our club activities will still go as scheduled," the boy with the glasses stated. He pushed his glasses up with his finger. "Besides, we cannot leave a guest uncomfortable. They must feel comfortable while visiting the Host Club and happy. The happiness of our guests is our first priority."

As the twins came back with the spare uniform, I went into the other room to change. I pulled the curtains closed and started changing. Surprisingly, the uniform fit me quite well. It even made my chest look less busty. If it weren't for my long hair, I would be mistaken for a male in an instant.

"You almost done?" I heard two voices say. It made me jump right away. I pulled the curtains back to see the twins standing against the wall waiting. When they noticed me, they quickly came up to me.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to use this uniform?" I asked them. They just stared at me blankly. "Um…is something wrong?" I asked, waving my hand in front of their faces.

"If it weren't for your hair…" the one said.

"You could totally pull off being a guy at this school," the other finished.

I just laughed a bit. They stared at me with puzzled looks before I said,

"It's nothing. It's just that I was thinking the same thing. Also, who's who? I didn't get a chance to ask earlier."

"I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru said.

"And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru stated. Then, without warning, they slinked their arms around me and proceeded in dragging me back to the other room. I didn't even have a chance to object before I was shoved into the main room.

The others were busily setting up tables and chairs for their hosting and didn't even notice me come in. So, I decided to quietly slip over to a window and gaze out into the courtyard for a bit.

"Comfortable?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Haruhi smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Yes, a lot more, thank you," I said with a smile.

"You really like to keep to yourself, don't you? You can come over and talk, you know," she said.

"I know. I just haven't been sociable for a long time. So, this is a little new to me…being in a large group like this, I mean," I explained.

"Well, you should be more sociable. I felt the same way when I came here," Haruhi said. "I felt that studying was the only important thing I could do during school. But, I found out that it's fun to be sociable and you'll still have time to study as well."

"Haru-chan~!" I heard a voice sound. Suddenly, I saw a…_little boy_…clinging off of Haruhi?

"Honey-sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed as she spun around a few times before regaining her balance.

"Honey-sempai?" I said.

"Hi~! My name's Mitskuni Haninozuka! But you can just call me Honey-sempai! You want to go have some cake with me?" He looked like he was still in grade school…But he was so cute!

"Maybe later, Honey-sempai, Okay?" I said nicely. He smiled widely before being picked up by an extremely tall boy with dark black hair. I stared up at him in astonishment. "Wow…you're tall…"

"This is Takeshi!" Honey-sempai said.

Takeshi placed his hand on my head and very lightly tussled my hair before smiling slightly and saying,

"Mori."

"Mori-sempai," I repeated. "Nice to meet you."

"I suppose I haven't properly introduced myself, Mademoiselle," I heard someone say. It was the boy with black hair and glasses. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, third son to the Ootori family."

"Well, now that introductions are over, how would you like to see how the Host Club works, princess?" Tamaki said, walking over to us. I smiled.

"As long as you stop calling me princess. Casey will work just fine," I said with a wink. He nodded before waving his hand over to the doors.

"Our guests are coming," he said.

And with that, I spent the rest of my day with the Host Club, learning exactly why all the girls were so fascinated by this club. It was a great way to pass time, and meet new people. I could get used to this.

I wonder…

* * *

_**Whew! Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm pretty pleased with this one. It's kind of special for me, since I only ever wrote one Ouran fic in the past and it was just a simple one-shot. Yes, I know, a lot of it was just introduction. I promise that there will be more going on in the second chapter. So, tell me what you think!**_

So, to answer any questions, Yes, this is me and I DO play those instruments. And the piece mentioned and played by myself is actually a piece that I own for an audition that's coming up in a few months. If you want, you can look it up and listen to it. It's actually quite nice!

_**Well, that's all! I'm looking forward to hear your comments! See you next chapter!**_

_**Rate, Review, Comment, and Criticize!**_

_**Ciao! ^.^**_


	2. Framed and Performance

_**Hey there! I know the last chapter wasn't very eventful…but I still need reviews! So, please, review as much as possible! Even so much as a "Hey, I read this, and it was very good." or "Hey, I read this, and I hated it." will suffice. Any ideas are welcomed as well! This will help the writing process and make my work more enjoyable. So, please, review as much as you'd like! That's enough with my rambling…on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form…as I've said before.**_

* * *

I was sitting on the window sill staring out into the courtyard. The Club had just reached it's halfway point in the activities, and I was just trying to relax after being introduced to _each and every _guest in the room. It was exhausting and overwhelming to the point that I was getting a little claustrophobic from so many people.

"Hey, Casey," I heard two voices call. I looked over to see Hikaru and Kaoru waving for me to come over to their table. I got up quickly and walked over. They were currently entertaining a couple ladies at the time, so why were they calling me over?

"Yes?" I asked. The two girls were looking at me kind of funny as I approached.

"So, is it true?" the one asked.

"Can you really play four different instruments?" the other finished. I stiffened a bit, glancing at Hikaru and Kaoru for a split second.

"Y-Yes, I can," I said nervously. Their eyes just lit up at the sound of that.

"Oh! Can we please hear you play?" they both asked in unison. I could feel my face heat up at that request. I put my hands up defensively.

"Um…You really don't want you listen to me right now. I'm not so good…" I said, trying to persuade them to drop the subject. They wouldn't hear of it.

"Oh, please, Casey!" the one begged.

"We've never listened to a French Horn before and would really love to listen to you play!" the other said.I just shook my head and frowned.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I just can't right now. I'm not so good with audiences…" I said. And with that, I made my way back over to my place on the window sill, left to my , Hikaru and Kaoru had just finished with the ladies and were busily chatting with each other, while the next client came by. I had watched them for a while, and could've sworn I saw them both glance over at me with concern. I decided it was just my imagination and turned my head back out to the court yard.

"Casey~!" I heard someone chant. Before I could react, I felt someone tugging on my arm, which almost made me fall off the window sill. I looked over and there was Honey-sempai happily tugging on my arm with one hand, and holding a plate of cake with the other. Mori-sempai was next to him, holding a piece of cake as well.

"Oh…" I sighed. "Hi, Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai." I smiled nicely at the two of them.

"You said you'd have a piece of cake with me, didn't you?" Honey-sempai asked happily. I nodded at him.

"Yes, I did," I said. Mori-sempai held the plate out to me with a small smile. I happily took the cake and observed the wonderfully beautiful cake.

"I thought you'd like Red Velvet with this really pretty frosting!" Honey-sempai exclaimed. I just smiled at him and said,

"Thank you, Honey-sempai. This cake is truly beautiful!" I took the fork in hand that had been resting on the side of the plate, and carefully took a bite of the beautiful desert. All I could do was freeze in astonishment.

"Huh…? What's wrong?" Honey-sempai asked. Tears were plentifully welling up in his eyes. "Do you not like it?"I shook my head furiously, almost dropping the cake in the process.

"Quite the opposite, Honey-sempai. This cake is amazing!" I said, taking another bite. Honey brightened back up at the sound of this and happily started stuffing his face with his piece of cake. And, surprisingly, even though I had started my cake first, he had finished his slice in no time! Wonder where he puts it all…

"Oh, Honey! Mori! We're waiting!" I heard some girls call. I could tell they were getting impatient.

"Go ahead, Honey-sempai. You're clients are waiting," I said with a smile. And with that, he bounced back over to the impatient girls with Mori-sempai in again, I was left to my thoughts. No one had talked to me much since the club started, and I was beginning to feel like I was back to my old self; anti-social and sheltered. It felt nice to be by myself again. But, however, it felt somewhat…lonely. I hadn't realized how lonely it was before now. I've been so alone these past few months, I never really know what loneliness was until now.

I was just about to get up and leave, when I saw someone peeking in through the doorway. I didn't see exactly who it was due to the door only being partially cracked open. But, when I saw their eyes rest on me, they quickly ran away from the door. I stared at the door for a while, before deciding it was best to go and check this out for myself.

While all the other hosts were distracted, I made my way over to the door to sneak out. When I opened the door to look out into the hallway, I didn't see anyone. So, I quickly slipped out and started my search.

I walked all the way around the building in search for this person. I even ran into a few people and asked them if they noticed anyone who looked suspicious. No one saw anyone of the sort. I was beginning to think it was just my imagination that saw the person in the doorway.

I had been wandering for quite a while, I was starting to consider going back to the Host Club. However, suddenly, a scream emitted throughout the building. I dropped everything and ran towards where the scream came from. I thought I heard it come from the direction of the Host Club, so I ran in that direction.

Before I knew it, I was standing before a cowering girl on the floor. She looked like she had just been thrown into the wall. I quickly knelt down to her to see if she was okay. At the mere sight of me, she suddenly started panicking and trying to avoid me.

"P-Please! I'm s-sorry!" she exclaimed. I didn't know what she meant.

"But, miss, I'm here to help you," I said calmly. She didn't want to listen.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" she exclaimed. What was this girl's problem! I wasn't doing anything to her!

"What's going on out here!" I heard someone shout. I looked over and saw the entire Host Club rushing to the scene, with Tamaki leading the pack.

At the sight of the Host Club, the weeping girl leapt to her feet and into Tamaki's embrace. She was sobbing loudly, as Tamaki tried mercilessly to console her.

"Please, try to calm down, Princess…Tell us what happened," Tamaki said in a soothing voice. The girl started slowly calming down and proceeded.

"It was _her_!" she said while pointing an accusing finger straight at my face. All the hosts' eyes trailed to me. "I was just slowly making my way to the Host Club, when I felt somebody grab my shoulders and whip me around to face them. When I saw it was her, I assumed that she was just trying to scare me. But, when I saw the devilish grin on her face, I started to panic! She said she was bored and wanted to play a game. She said that if I didn't answer her questions truthfully…she would beat me…" She was trembling now, and about ready to start spilling over with tears again.

"Go on…" Tamaki said. I was looking at the other hosts' faces which were filled with concern, confusion, and even…anger.

"So, when she asked me a question I clearly didn't know, she threw me into the wall…That's when I screamed. She ran off at that point down the hallway. When she came back, I was afraid that she was going to beat me some more. Had you not come in t-time…I-I don't know w-what would h-have h-happened…" She buried her face into Tamaki's chest and broke out in tears again. Tamaki, trying to console her once more, mumbled something to Hikaru and Kaoru, who both nodded their heads and came over to me.

"What're you doing?" I said as I took a few steps back. They didn't say anything through the sharp glares that were placed on their faces.

"Come on…" the both said in unison. They locked their arms around mine and practically dragged me back down the hallway towards the Host Club. The only one who seemed remotely concerned about me was Haruhi.

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed as I was forced into the Club Room and into the back room where I had put on my male uniform. The twins shoved me into the room and slammed the door behind me, locking it from the outside. My immediate instinct was to start banging on the door, demanding to be let go. But, I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere. So, I decided to sit on the floor and wait for someone to let me out.

About an hour later, or what seemed like an hour later, I decided to see if I could hear anything through the door from the other side. I walked over to the door and sat on my knees with my ear to the keyhole, trying to listen in on the conversation going on in the Host Club. I couldn't believe what I heard…

_**In the Club Room**_

"What do you think we should do, Boss?" Hikaru said.

"I'm not sure…" Tamaki admitted. "I don't think any of us expected Casey to do something like this."

"She _wouldn't _do something like this," Haruhi said. "Casey isn't that kind of person."

"Even so…I think it would be better if Casey were forbidden to come to the Host Club until further notice. She could be a potential threat to our guests if we continue to let her come and go as she pleases."

"But, Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi started.

"She's not a threat to anyone!" Kaoru exclaimed. Everyone looked at Kaoru expectantly, but he said nothing more. Nobody also noticed the very slight tinge of red forming on his face.

"I don't think Casey is a mean person…" Honey-sempai said.

"Yeah…" Mori agreed. Everyone else looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya? Your thoughts?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya thought for a moment.

"This Casey seems to be a very sensible girl, but I suppose for the time-being we could monitor her visits to the Host Club, and make sure nothing like this were to ever happen again. But, that's just my opinion," he explained. "Everything that has happened seems quite strange, though."

"What do you mean, Kyo-chan?" Honey said.

"Well, suppose Casey had done something like this. What would her motive be?" Kyoya asked. "She wouldn't gain anything by doing this."

Everyone went oddly silent. They really didn't know what to say after that inquiry. They sat in silence for the longest time, before Tamaki spoke up.

"Alright, men," Tamaki said. "…and woman… We shall monitor Princess Casey's visits to the Host Club from now on. She will have free access any time, as long as another member of the Host Club accompanies her. Haruhi, I know you are good friends with her, so you shall be in charge of keeping tabs on her outside of the Host Club."

"What?" Haruhi said, obviously annoyed with the idea. "Why not have Hikaru and Kaoru do it?"

"Because, as you might recall, they were the two who were spying on her while she was practicing yesterday, and would probably be a bad choice to have them follow her around most of the day," Tamaki explained. "It's only for a little while, Haruhi."

Haruhi thought for a moment. After a while, she sighed, before saying,

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on her. But only for a little while."

Tamaki nodded before motioning to the twins to retrieve the girl in question.

_**Casey's POV**_

I listened to their conversation carefully, trying to place all of their tones and who actually believed I would do such a thing, and who was just going along with the other. The only person who seemed oddly convinced I would do such a thing, is Hikaru. It will be hard to convince him otherwise.

I quickly peeped through the key hole and noticed that the twins were coming my way. So, I scrambled back to the center of the room and sat on the floor with my knees pulled close to me, before they even got a chance to touch the doorknob. When the door opened, they both looked at me with understanding before stepping aside to let me out of my "prison."

Holding my arms close to my body, feeling very shunned at this point, I slowly made my way out into the Club Room. When I got out the door, the air in the room felt heavy, and I just wanted to get out of there. I stepped forward a bit so that everyone could hear me.

"Look…I know I haven't got much proof to convince you all that I am not responsible for this," I started. "But, please hear me out. I am not a bad person. I would never try to hurt anybody, no matter what the reason. Whoever this person was, must have either framed me, or looked a lot like me. But, it wasn't _me_ who did this to that poor girl." I let my head drop, in hopes that everyone would at least believe me a bit. I lifted my head. "All I want to do now, is go home." With that, I let everything go silent so that the hosts may get their fill.

When nobody said anything, I took that as I was free to leave. I quietly made my way over to the door. As I reached for the door, somebody finally spoke up.

"Casey…" It was Tamaki.

"Y-Yes…" I said, frozen in my tracks.

"We hope to see you at the club tomorrow," he said. I slowly turned my head to look at the club who was now smiling at me. Everyone, except two people; Hikaru and Kaoru. I frowned at those two, before nodding at the rest, and quickly making my way out.

I ran. I ran all the way from the club room, down all the steps, out of the building, through the gates of the school, and all the way home. I didn't stop for anything or anyone. I just wanted to get home. I wanted to get away from all the hatred that had been thrown towards me. I have never felt so hated in my entire life up until this point.

I got home, ran into the house, up to my bedroom, and locked myself in for the night. I didn't open up for anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone else that night. I finally broke down and cried myself to sleep. Being accused like that, I hadn't even realized how much anger and sorry had accumulated inside of me. I let it all out that night.

* * *

The next morning, I started my morning routine as always. I even put on that dreadful girls' uniform I hated so much. I grabbed the boys' uniform I had borrowed the day before and placed it in a bag to return to the Host Club. I figured I didn't need it anymore.

"Casey! You have guests!" I heard my mother say. Guests? Who could be here this early in the morning.

"Coming!" I exclaimed. I quickly gathered my things for school and rushed down the steps. When I reached the landing at the bottom, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey, Casey!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Hey…" Hikaru said. I figured he still wasn't so happy about yesterday.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We figured you'd need a ride to school," Kaoru said with a sincere smile.

"_At least he wasn't mad at me," _I thought to myself.

"It was Kaoru's idea…" Hikaru said bluntly.

"_Hikaru, however…"_ I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I don't mind walking," I said.

"It's no trouble, Casey," Kaoru said.

"We came all this way, now you might as well take the offer," Hikaru said. I frowned at him, as Kaoru did the same.

"If you're going to treat me that way, Hikaru, then I have no reason to associate with you," I said sternly, but calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, if I don't leave soon, I'm going to be late for school." And with that, I stormed past the two confusing twins and trudged all the way to school. I happened to look over and see the Limo that was so conveniently parked outside and scoff at the overly-fancy vehicle. After only a few minutes of walking up the hill, I saw the limo pass, and Kaoru waving out the window at me. I waved back, still happy that he at least trusted me

It just so happened that I had a shortened schedule today, so I used this opportunity to practice extra hard on my pieces for the concert that was happening in two days. I wondered if the Hosts would let me use their room…

As I made my way to the club room, I thought I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me, but I saw no one. I continued to the Club room after convincing myself it was just my imagination acting up again.

I got into the Club Room and noticed that no one was there. This is good. I didn't want anybody listening in on me.

I gathered a stand and a chair and went over next to the grand piano in the room and sat there with my music and horn. I played a few notes as usual to warm up and get a feel for the room. I played a few scales and as well to warm up even more.

I was just about to start, when the piano intro to the piece started playing…from the _Piano_? I jumped at the sound, but noticed that Tamaki had taken his place behind the piano. I hadn't noticed it before…but I suddenly heard hushed whispering that sounded like a crowd as people. I looked behind me and was shocked at what I saw. The entire room was filled with guests! I suddenly felt my entire face heat up. What was going on?

Suddenly, I heard Tamaki nearing the end of the piano intro. I couldn't do this! I wasn't ready for a crowd just yet! But, it seemed like I wasn't given much choice in the matter. It was probably best just to get it over with.

Tamaki hit the fermata _**(Symbol that indicates you need to hold that note out for as long as you'd like, usually determined by the conductor)**_ and I put the Horn up to my mouth.

Now, if I had to imagine the feeling I had at that point, I was terrified that I would mess up. But, surprisingly, I easily glided over my solo in the very beginning with very little strain. I allowed Tamaki to play the accompaniment through the rests I had, and when I had to play again, I came in stronger this time, a little more confident. I soared over the high notes, becoming more and more confident with each passing note.

As I passed the halfway point in the movement to the climax of the song where all the fast movement happens, I played more confidently than ever. Hearing an accompaniment to go along with me also boosted my confidence levels more. As I was nearing the end, I happened to glance at the guests and the other members of the host club. They all looked astonished and amazed. I smiled on the inside to know that I sounded better than I made myself out to be.

I hit the last few notes with confidence, before hitting my last note and letting the piano finish the movement. After Tamaki stopped playing, he looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I smiled at him as I looked out at everyone else in the room. Suddenly, the entire room erupted with claps and screams. I was a little overwhelmed by it all!

"That was amazing!"

"I've never heard anything as beautiful as that in my life!"

"I'm so glad I came today!"

Those were just _some _of the compliments I received. I blushed at such a large reaction and smiled at everyone. I looked back at the rest of the Host Club and saw they all were astonished as well. Even Kyoya looked surprised. And then I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of which were still trying to process it. Suddenly, they smiled widely and started clapping like mad. Honey-sempai was jumping up and down in front of them, clapping as well, while Haruhi smiled happily at me, clapping lightly as well.

I had never gotten so much response before, it was a little overwhelming and I really didn't know what to do with it. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Tamaki smiling down at me, before turning back out to the audience.

"We thank you, My Darlings, for coming to this wonderful performance put on by this amazingly talented individual," Tamaki said. "We hope to see you again soon!" He winked as the guests started filing out one-by-one, all chatting and gossiping once again. I smiled as I hopped happily over to the rest of the Host Club.

"Wow, Casey~!" I heard Honey-sempai exclaim as he practically knocked me over by jumping on me! I caught him at the last minute, thank goodness. "That was amazing! Wasn't it, Takeshi?" I looked up at Mori-sempai.

"Mm…" he mumbled as he nodded and smiled down at me.

"Yes, that was a wonderful performance, Casey," Kyoya said. "That shall bring in even more customers now that we have some entertainment."

_"Geeze…is that all he was hoping for?" _I smirked at my thought a bit.

"Casey," I heard Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison. I turned to them. "That was even better than the first time we heard you play!" They both put thumbs up. I chuckled at them both.

"Thanks, Hikaru. Thank you Kaoru!" I said with a bright smile.

"Well, I suppose we should start cleaning up," Tamaki said. "Club activities are over, and we need to be ready for tomorrow's activities." I nodded and proceeded in helping the hosts clean up everything. We put my French Horn and my music together in the back of the room, out of the way of people, and pushed the grand piano out of the way as well.

When everything was cleaned up, we all gathered back in the center of the room to say our goodbye's. I had turned and started walking towards the door.

"See you all tomorrow!" I said, giving a pose and a wink. As I opened the door, however, nothing could've prepared me for the shock of who was standing on the other side of it.

I opened the door, and there stood…_her!_

"Hey, Casey!" she exclaimed with that mischievous grin of hers. I started backing up.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Tamaki ask. Not even a couple seconds after he said that, I heard a very audible gasp from everyone there.

"Woah…" I heard Hikaru say.

"There are _two_ Casey's?" Kaoru finished.

"K-Kate?" I managed to slip out.

What was going on…?

* * *

_**Yay~! Second chapter up! I'm pretty pleased with where this is going! Like I said before, please, don't be afraid to review. It helps the writing process along. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Review, rate, comment, criticize, all that jazz.**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Ciao! ^.^**_


	3. Like Looking in a Mirror

_**Okay, so I won't delay the inevitable, here's the third chapter of Mirror Image. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I own OHSHC? Nope…**_

* * *

It felt like a never-ending staring contest with no winner. Time seemed to completely stop at that moment. Why was she here? What did she want? The silence was killing me, and I just wanted to go run and hide underneath a rock. She was giving me that grin that always said she wanted to 'play a game'…and those games weren't always for the best. I needed to know why she was here.

"Uh…Hey there…Sis," I managed to squeeze out. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Sis?" It was completely in unison and came from literally _everyone_ in the Host Club. I was surprised that even Kyoya hadn't figured it out yet.

"Yup~!" she said with that stupid grin. "The name's Kate! I'm her _twin_ sister!" I cringed at that statement. As terrible as it sounds, I wasn't completely proud of calling her my sister…let alone my _twin_. While we did look alike, we had our differences.

While I had longer hair that went past my shoulders, Kate had cut her hair extremely short to almost a boy's cut. She was about an inch taller than me, and her personality was…well…different than my own.

"Twin?" Tamaki asked pointing a questioning glance my way. Kate just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um…Duh!" Kate said. "As if it wasn't obvious…" She turned to me again.

"Kate…what are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't want her to say anything that would upset people in the Host Club.

"When I found out that my darling little sister was here at Ouran, I immediately applied here!" she said. "I didn't know you were in a _Host Club_, though!"

"Well…I'm not really in it…" I said quietly.

"Miss Kate…" I heard Tamaki say. "Were you near the club room earlier today, by chance?" I looked over at Tamaki to see a very serious expression on his face. It scared me a little…

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I was!" Kate said. "Why do you ask?"

"One of our Princesses said that she had been confronted earlier…She assumed it to be your sister, Casey," Tamaki said. "But, that isn't the case, is it?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean that really dramatic chick from earlier. Okay, so here's what happened," Kate said with a lazy tone to her voice. "All I did was grab her shoulders and whip her around because I was in a hurry. I said that I wanted to play a game with my sister right away, but I didn't know where she was. When the girl started freaking out, I figured it was pointless, so I pushed her aside. I didn't think I pushed her that hard, and before I knew it, she was screaming her freakin' head off!"

"So, you didn't threaten her in any way at all?" Tamaki asked.

"If I wanted to threaten anyone," Kate started. She grabbed me in a neck-hold and held me tight. "I would have threatened my darling little sister here!" I was getting a little annoyed with the 'darling little sister' bit.

"While you may have intended this little incident to be a harmless search for your sister," Kyoya started. "We still need to ensure the safety of our guests. Please assure this will never occur again, or there _will_ be consequences." Kyoya had that sort of look that meant he wasn't kidding. I had to smirk a little bit.

"Fine~!" Kate said nonchalantly. She had finally let go of me.

"Kate…" I started. "I have only one question. How on earth did you get accepted here?" She seemed taken aback by the question.

"Hey, you're not the only honor student in the family, you know?" she said as she walked over to one of the couches and plopped herself onto one of them.

"I'd like to learn more about Casey's sister!" Honey-sempai said, happily bouncing over to the couch and sitting next to Kate. I sighed heavily as the rest of the Host Club walked over to the couches as well. I reluctantly started walking over, too, until I noticed that one member of the Host Club stayed back.

"Kaoru? You're not going over?" I asked. He just looked at me and frowned a bit.

"Your sister seems…different from you," Kaoru said. I smiled sadly at him.

"I know…" I started. "But, she _is_ family…As much as I'd really love to, we can't just throw her out on the streets." He chuckled a bit at that remark. We both looked over at the group of hosts now in hysterical laughter.

"She seems to be making quite an impression," Kaoru said.

"Who knows what sort of stories she's telling them…she's pretty good at it," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey! Kaoru! Casey!" I heard Kate yell. "Quite flirting and get over here already!"

We both froze.

"We're not flirting!" I yelled back, a slight tinge of red now forming on my face. But I guess I didn't feel so bad when Kaoru didn't say anything and I noticed his face becoming red as well. I laughed a bit and grabbed onto Kaoru's sleeve to pull him over. "Come on," I said with a chuckle. We sat down on the couch across from the one Kate, Honey, and Hikaru were sitting on and sat in on the conversations.

The whole rest of the afternoon consisted of Kate telling stories from our childhood and anything else she could manage to come up with. Everybody was surprisingly interested in Kate and I, even after the little incident with that one girl. They all took kindly to Kate's personality as a laid-back girl who doesn't have a care in the world.

"So, I have a question, Casey," Hikaru said. "How come we didn't see Kate at your home when we stopped by to give you a ride?" I smiled.

"Because she doesn't actually live with me," I answered plainly. Everyone looked at Kate upon hearing this.

"Yup," she said, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers. "I'm on my own. I'm doing pretty well actually."

"Wow…" Hikaru said. "You're living on your own, supporting yourself, and going to an elite private academy for the rich? That's amazing…" Kate looked at him and smiled.

"Well, thanks," she said. "It's not all that hard, to be completely honest. When you have a decent job and a family that supports you whenever you need it, it's pretty easy."

"You…have a job?" I asked. I didn't know much about Kate since she left home. She looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I have my own apartment, too. What? You think I can't live on my own?" She was giving me that look that said she was better than me. This is exactly why I don't associate with my sister anymore.

The rest of the host club stared at me expectantly, but I said nothing. I didn't want to get into this with my sister. She was bound to win.

"So, what to you guys do here that my little sis has been spending her time here?" Kate asked. Tamaki stood up immediately.

"Oh, you're interested in our Host Club, eh?" he said. He suddenly got dramatically close to Kate's face and lifted her chin slightly. "Why don't I show you?" Tamaki said.

"No thanks…" Kate said calmly. She showed no traces of embarrassment or nervousness. "Besides, I don't believe in fake gestures such as that." She grabbed onto Tamaki's head and shoved him out of her face. The King sprawled out dramatically on the floor before sitting up slowly with tears in his eyes.

"F-F-FAKE?" Tamaki exclaimed. He eventually retreated to his small corner. I wasn't entirely sure…but it looked like he was growing _mushrooms_…?

"Wow…" Kate said raising an eyebrow towards Tamaki. "Such a dramatic response for such a simple notion." She smirked. "I can see why my sister loves to hang around here. It's a complete and utter waste of time and complete nonsense. She likes wasting her time with things like that." She stood up and gave me that look again. I could feel myself shrinking down in my seat as her facial expression turned to a slight glare.

"Um…" I sounded. "So, you're leaving…?" I asked. I had subconsciously grabbed the nearest hand on the couch closest to me. It was true that I didn't fear much. But, Kate is mentally unstable so as it is. It would be best to keep things brief.

"Yes, I am," she said. She leaned down close to me. "My _darling_ little sister should be a little more wiser when choosing her activities." I cringed away and hid my face in the nearest person's shoulder.

"That's quite enough," I heard Tamaki say. He randomly appeared from his corner of woe and was standing behind Kate.

"I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome, Mademoiselle," Kyoya continued, taking a spot next to Tamaki. I felt an arm go around my shoulders as I peeked up at my sister who was still close to my face.

"Hmph…" she huffed. "Fine…Seems like the child hasn't grown up at all. She's still relying on others to fight her battles for her." She backed away from me and headed for the door. The hosts all watched her as she reached for the door before freezing.

"You always were the 'child in need…'" she mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. She opened the door and slammed it violently behind her. Then, all was silent.

After a long period of sitting in silence, I finally realized I had been hiding my face in a random person's arm. I looked up to find Kaoru staring down at me, concern written all over his face. I quickly sat back up as his arm that had been draped around me dropped back onto his lap. I could feel my face turning a bit red at the thought. But, after a second or two, I thought back on what had just happened, and stared blankly at the floor.

"Um…Casey?" I heard someone say. I didn't really care about their sympathy anymore.

"I…I think I'm going to go…h-home…n-n-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was already up and out the doors of the club room. I didn't want to go home, in fear that Kate would have gone there to meet me. So, I ran all the way down the hallway to the staircase and stopped. I sat down on the stairs and could feel the tears welling up. I didn't want to cry, but sometimes it was so hard to deal with her.

"How long has she been like that?" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Kaoru standing at the top of the stairs. Hikaru wasn't with him? I thought those two always stayed together. I turned my head so he didn't have to see the tears forming.

"I-I'm not so sure…" I said. "She's been away from home for so long…I don't really remember what she was like before." I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I know he meant well, but there really wasn't anything Kaoru can do to help right now.

"She seems pretty full of herself," he said. I looked at him and he seemed to have a semi-smirk to his face. I couldn't understand why he was smiling.

"Yeah…She is," I said. I couldn't hold it much longer. I needed to let everything out, and Kaoru wasn't helping.

"You know…" he started. "It's okay to cry every once in a while. It shows you're actually human and not a robot." He smiled at me sincerely. That's when the dam burst and I found myself hurling my face into his chest. He placed both his arms around me and held me as I let everything out. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? It didn't make any sense. But right now, I didn't care. I just wanted to let everything out.

While it felt like hours, it was only a couple of minutes before I pulled myself away from Kaoru. He looked at me with an expression that said 'feel better?' I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Kaoru," I said.

"Anytime," he replied. I could feel my face heat up slightly.

"We should probably get back…" I said. I was still a little upset, but at least I felt a little better.

"You're right," he said. Kaoru stood up and held a hand out to me to help me up. I gladly took it and he led me back to the Host Club. I never let go of his hand the entire way back. He didn't seem to mind at all, because when I went to let go, he tightened his grip.

When we reached the club doors, I let go of Kaoru's hand and opened the doors slowly. Kaoru allowed me to enter first, so when I did, I put on my best smile and entered confidently. When I entered, everyone looked at me, concern written all over their faces.

"Don't worry," I said. "Family can drive you crazy sometimes. But, that's what family's for." I didn't want to worry anybody else, so I tried to be as cheerful as possible. It seemed to be working for most of the hosts, and they went off about their businesses. All except two people. Haruhi, who was still looking at me with concern, and Hikaru, who was almost _glaring_ my way. Why was he so angry at me all of a sudden?

We cleaned up a little bit in the club room, before parting ways once more. I was still a little concerned about going home and finding Kate standing directly in front of me with an armed weapon in hand to try and murder me. So, I ended up taking my good 'ole time walking down the stairs to the building.

When I got outside, I decided to slow down even more as I neared the gate to the courtyard. When I reached the gate, I stopped. I really didn't want to go home. I decided just to go walking around town for a bit. Maybe after a while I'd work up the courage to go home.

* * *

_**Twins' POV**_

Hikaru and Kaoru both got in their limo in the front of the school. The ride was abnormally quiet, so Kaoru decided to strike up a conversation.

"Well," Kaoru said. "You're awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"What's going on between you two?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kaoru flinched a bit at Hikaru's sudden outburst.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started. "I was just trying to be a good friend to Casey. She needed someone to be there for her. I figured you would follow me out of the room after her." Hikaru went silent. "Hikaru…she's not going to replace you, if that's what you're afraid of." Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's. He tensed up.

"It…it's not that I'm afraid of being replaced," Hikaru explained. "It's that I'm afraid of _losing_ you all together…"

Kaoru looked at his brother with complete sadness, but understood what he meant. He was afraid that if Kaoru got too close to Casey, he wouldn't have time for Hikaru anymore. Kaoru pulled Hikaru into a hug.

"Don't worry…" Kaoru said. "You're _never_ going to lose me. _Ever_." Hikaru leaned into Kaoru's embrace and just nodded slightly.

Kaoru felt terrible for leaving his brother behind like he did. He hadn't realized what he did at the time. He was so focused on Casey, he didn't know he had hurt Hikaru as much as he did.

The rest of the ride back to the Hitachiin mansion was complete silence. No one spoke a word on the topic of Casey Klinger, or any other topic for that matter. All that was said was 'good night' when they went home and straight to bed.

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

I was running now. Why this person was chasing me, I didn't know. But, all I knew is that I had to get away. I had been running for so long, my side started hurting terribly. I resisted the urge to drop to the ground in pain, but it wouldn't last for much longer. I had to find a hiding spot, and quick. Suddenly, I noticed an alley. After contemplating the consequences of going down a _dark alley_ in the middle of a pursuit, I finally just pushed aside the options and ducked down behind a bunch of crates when I had finally gained some distance from the perpetrator.

I got low behind the crates and remained very still. I didn't want them to see me. Who was this person, anyway? It wasn't Kate.

I had been lazily wandering around town earlier, and before I realized it, nighttime had fallen a lot faster than I had anticipated. When I finally decided to head home, the silhouette of a figure was standing behind me. They didn't speak or anything, they just pursued me right away.

Suddenly, I heard the footsteps. They were approaching quite rapidly, and I wondered if they had spotted me. But, the footsteps went past my hiding place and down the alley-way. I felt like I had escaped…for now. I thought it best to stay the night in my hiding place, no matter how risky it was. I didn't want to get up and get jumped from behind. It was a good thing I had packed an extra pair of clothes this time.

I quickly changed and mad myself comfortable in my hiding place. I just hoped no one would come along and spot me here. It was difficult, but I managed to somehow fall asleep that night. I prayed that morning would come sooner than it would.

Please…don't let anyone find me.

* * *

_**Well, there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't make it as long as my other ones, but it's close enough. See you next chapter!**_

_**Rate, review, comment, and criticize!**_

_**Ciao! ^.^**_


	4. Flowers

_**Hey everyone! So~ sorry for the late post! (Even though I'm not getting as many comments and reviews as I'd like…) I've had so much going on these past few weeks, and it's about to get even worse! School can be a real setback these days, and since I have no play practice to write back stage…So, bear with me as I try to keep up with my updating! I promise, I'll do better! Here's the fourth chapter, by the way.**_

**_Note: This has a lot of graphic images toward the end. If you wish to skip it all, go to the next chapter. It is the same thing, only with less graphics. Thank you~!_**

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? I. Do. Not. Own. Ouran!**_

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

I ran straight through the door, up the stairs, and down the hallway frantically. Where could she be? If she wasn't at home or at any of her favorite spots, I figured she would be here. I burst through the doors of the Host Club in a panic.

"Kate?" Tamaki said. It looked like club hadn't started yet. That was good. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I just dropped to my knees in defeat.

"She's not here…" I said quietly. "Where is she…" I heard footsteps rush up to me, so I looked up. I saw the hosts staring down at me with concern.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "Who's not here?" I looked up at her with blood-shot eyes.

"C-Casey's not here…" I said weakly.

"Wait…" Haruhi started. "What do you mean-" I cut her off.

"She's missing, damn it!" I shouted. They all seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst, more or less my choice of words. "She didn't go home last night…"

"Didn't go home?" everyone said in unison. I was really getting tired of the echo…

"Yes! She didn't go home! And now, my mother is planning to call the police to search for her. I don't want to involve the police…" I said. My last statement seemed almost as if I was afraid to say it…which I was.

"The police would be able to help, though, Kate," Tamaki said as he knelt down next to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't you think it would be best?" I swatted his hand away. I didn't have time for sympathy. I needed to find my sister.

"No. Calling the police and waiting for them to decide whether or not to come help find her is a waste of time. And we can't waste a single minute!" I was practically yelling now. "I know when you first met me, I seemed self-centered and only cared about putting my sister down. But, I truly care about her! She is my world! If anything were to happen to her…" I trailed off. I didn't want to think about what _would_ happen. I needed their help.

"Kate…" Tamaki said, extending a hand out to me. I looked up to him with hope. "We promise that we will find Casey, no matter what it takes."

"We strive to ensure the safety of _all_ our guests," Kyoya said.

"And, if any of them are in trouble, we _rush_ to the rescue!" Honey-sempai exclaimed with an over exaggerated pose, and an audible nod from Mori-sempai.

"We'll help in any way that we can, Kate," Hikaru started.

"Just tell us what we need to do," Kaoru finished with a smile.

I looked back to Tamaki who still had his hand extended to me. I gladly took it and lifted myself off the floor, smiling at him.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "Thank you, so much!" I held my fist up. "Now, let's go find my sister!"

* * *

**_Casey's POV_**

I slowly opened my crusted eyes. The only thing I could make out…was the darkness. The enveloping darkness that was slowly consuming me. I hated it. Not that I was afraid of the dark, but claustrophobia can really make your life miserable in these kind of situations. I closed my eyes, thinking of home, but that didn't help much. Then, I tried to focus mainly on my new problem; I couldn't move, and my arms were suspended above my head by chains. As my vision suddenly came a little clearer that I could at least see my body, I noticed that my clothes were dirty and tattered. I was pondering the duration of time I've spent in this place.

"Where am I, anyway…?" I thought out loud.

"You're awake…" I heard a weak voice say. I jumped slightly at the voice, but my eyes adjusted quickly to the small girl hanging next to me. I stared at her small, frail body as she struggled to keep her eyes open. I guessed she had been in here much longer than I have and suffered the worst of it.

"Who…are you? And where am I, might I ask?" I said to the girl. She frowned at the thought.

"My name is Sayuri. No one knows where we are, or how we came to be here. All we know, is that this place is where young girls get taken…and are tortured," she explained. "Tortured in more ways than you can imagine. You're lucky."

I gaped at her. "How am I _lucky_ in a place like _this_?!" I asked. She smiled sadly at me.

"Because you were spared. They didn't even beat you on the way here. He must have something special planned for you…" she explained, frowning at the last statement.

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, chained to a stone wall, talking to a deteriorating girl who's been here so long she can't even remember, not knowing where either of us are, and she called it _luck_?! How could this be lucky at all? I'm in a modern-time torture chamber, for Christ's sake!

"I shouldn't be here…" I said, dropping my head in defeat. "I shouldn't be here! I should be at home, curled up on my couch with a cup of tea, reading my concert sheet music-" I cut myself off. "My concert!" I snapped my head up.

"Concert…?" Sayuri asked. I looked at her.

"Y-Yeah…" I looked down. "I have a concert this weekend…in fact, it's on Saturday…" The girl frowned a bit.

"Don't take this too harshly, but you most likely won't be making that concert…However, if you manage to escape, and find a way for us all to go with you, I'll gladly come!" she said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks…" I said.

"By the way, does anybody even know you're gone?" she asked. Now that I thought about it, does anybody know? I spend so much time by myself and in the shadows, that I don't think anybody would really notice…I still hoped…that _somebody_ did.

"I don't know," I said plainly, staring off into the darkness. Sayuri stared at me.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps approaching the doorway. I stiffened at the sound, as I heard an audible gasp from Sayuri next to me. I didn't know what was going on, but she obviously did.

"What's…going on, Sayuri-" she cut me off.

"Shh~! You'll make _Him_ angry!" she whispered violently. I still had no idea who _He_ was! Yet, I shut up, just as the door opened, letting in a very bright, violent light. We all cringed at the sudden sight, while our eyes adjusted slowly. However, all I was able to make out was the faint silhouette of what seemed like a man standing in the doorway.

"Okay, my special little inmate," the man said with a slight sneer to his voice. "Time for your…_initiation_…" He finished that statement with a slight chuckle and a snap of his fingers. At that, two more figures appeared and rushed towards me. Before I knew it, I was being hoisted down off the wall and being dragged against my will towards the door. I didn't know what to do, so I just let them do what they came to do…

_"Everyone…please hurry…"_

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

After hours of preparation, we still weren't entirely sure where to start to look for my sister. I wasn't about to give up on her though. I would _never_ do that to her. I looked over from the window seat I had been sitting on for almost an hour and noticed one of the twins walking over to me. Which one was it again…?

"How you holding up?" he said. I looked out the window.

"Fine, I suppose…I just wish I knew where to start," I said. I sighed heavily before looking back at him. "You're Hikaru, right?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?" he asked with slightly wide eyes. I guess people don't normally tell them apart as easily. I smiled.

"I don't know… You two are so alike, but there are things that make you two differentiate from each other," I explained. "I can't really explain it. I'll tell you when I know myself." I finished with a wink which in turn earned me a small blush from him. I laughed on the inside before turning back to look out the window.

"So, can I ask you something?" Hikaru said. I looked back at him. "Before when you said that Casey was the 'weak girl' or something like that, what did you mean by that?" I sighed. I was hoping they wouldn't bring that up.

"There's something you need to know about me, Hikaru…" I started. "When I go into stages like that…some things that I say, shouldn't be said. I can't control some of the things that come out of my mouth. It just happens. That's why I left home."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. He had sat down on the seat next to me by now.

"I mean, when I was still living with my mother and Casey, I used to go on spurts like that almost every day. It didn't matter who it was I was aiming it at. It would always happen. I couldn't control it…" I said.

"So you left?" Hikaru asked. "Just like that?" I nodded.

"I couldn't bare to hurt my mother or sister anymore. So, I left the house, got a job, a new apartment, and have been living on my own ever since. I haven't gotten in touch with them ever since then, either." I explained. Hikaru just listened.

"I see…" he finally said. We both went silent at that point, until Hikaru turned to me. "Kate…" he said.

"Yes…?" I said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I promise, I will do everything in my power to get your sister back," he said. He had the most determined look on his face.

"Hikaru…" I managed to say. "Thank you…"

"Kate~! Hika-chan~!" we heard a voice call. Honey-sempai was running over to us.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" I said. He just looked me straight in the eyes.

"There was a witness that saw your sister get taken!" he said. I just stared at him. "She's here now!"

"W-What?" I managed to say. I jumped up immediately and followed Honey to the other room.

We walked into the main club room. When we entered, I noticed a small girl, about two years younger than Casey and I, sitting on the center couch with the other hosts surrounding her. She looked quite frail and frightened. With all the other hosts around, it looked like an interrogation was going on.

"Who's this?" I said, walking slowly over to the group. The girl flinched a bit at the sound of my voice and was making small glances my way as if she was afraid to look at me.

"This girl claims to have been at the scene when your sister was abducted," Kyoya stated. I looked at her carefully. I noticed she was a bit cautious while looking at me, so I slowly walked over to her in the calmest demeanor possible.

"So…I hear you have some info on where my sister might be," I said calmly. She must've thought I would bombard her with questions, because she almost sighed with relief when I acted so calmly. She turned to me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Let me introduce myself, first," she said. "My name is Celia. I had just recently escaped from a facility that takes in young women and tortures them for the enjoyment and amusement of others. I won't go into much more detail than that…" She explained. I nodded, signaling for her to continue. "I was in the process of escaping, when I came across an alleyway. I was going to rest there for a moment, when I heard voices. They sounded exactly like the voices of the men who guarded the facility I had just escaped from. So, seeing no other options, I ducked behind a few trash cans. Little did I know that they were not after me. I peeked between the trash cans to catch a glimpse of what was going on, and I saw them stoop down and pick up a body. Having _just_ escaped, I didn't want to try and interfere and get my own life jeopardized. So, I just sat and watched the scene take place."

As she was explaining, I was beginning to feel a little scared. But, I wanted her to continue. I had to find my sister.

"I couldn't see very well, but when they finally came into sight, I saw it was a girl…" she explained. She looked directly at me. "And she looked exactly like you." I just stared at the girl with wide eyes. The rest of the hosts, for the most part, had the same expression. I stayed quiet for a while, trying to process what I had just heard. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to.

"Where is this facility, Celia?" Hikaru asked.

"How can we get there?" Kaoru finished.

"I can't really help you there…When we're taken in, we're usually drugged, or in an enclosed van. When I escaped, I basically just ran in a random direction. I didn't really know where I was going. I just wanted to get out of there," she explained. I sighed lightly, thinking over the possibilities.

"So, what do you propose we do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki looked my way for a moment, deciding our next move, I assumed. He nodded to himself before turning to the rest of the Hosts.

"Everyone, I think we all need to go to this alley and check out the scene for ourselves. Agreed?" he said.

"Yes!" everyone said in perfect unison. I looked up at Tamaki who held his hand out to me.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go look around. Maybe we'll find some clues." He smiled gently at me. I took his hand and stood up.

"Let's go," I said. And with that, all of us, including Celia, rushed out of the school in search of my sister.

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

There wasn't much I could make out except the painful grips these two men had on my arms as they dragged me down the hall. I wasn't really sure what to expect. I was still confused as to why I was here. Who all these people were. And why, of all people, this was happening to me? I didn't understand any of it. All I knew, is that wherever these men were taking me wasn't freedom… They dragged me down an even darker corridor to a large wooden door. I braced myself for whatever was inside as they slowly unlocked the padlock on the handle. They pushed the door open.

The first thing I noticed was the horrible smell emitting from the dark room. I wanted to cover my face so badly, but the men never let go of my arms. Not even for a second… Endearing the stench, I allowed the men to drag me into the room. The door slammed shut behind us as we neared the center of the room. I could barely see anything, but what I heard was even more horrifying than the smell. Moans and cries of what sounded like children filled the air. I didn't want to hear it anymore!

"Ah~, my little flower…" I heard a voice sneer. "So happy you were able to make it to your own initiation…" There was a loud crack as the lights flashed on. I slammed my eyes shut at the blinding light until they finally adjusted. However…I wished they hadn't.

All around me were cages. Cages filled with weeping and moaning children. All in pain. However…I hadn't noticed why they were all in pain, until I got a closer look. If one wasn't missing a limb, they had an animal part attached where it should be. If they weren't part animal, they were laying in a bloody mess with missing limbs. I now knew what the terrible smell was. I couldn't bare to watch it. So many children in so much pain. Tortured to the point of death. Is this what Sayuri meant…?

There was a man standing in front of me. He had half a mask on that covered half of his face. It was ironic, since it was the "Comedy" mask you would see hanging on a building built for the theatre. He sneered down at me. I glared hard at him until he reached down and grabbed my chin, turning my head every which way to get a good look at it.

"Ah, yes," he said with the most horrible-sounding voice. "You'll make a fine canvas for my newest piece of artwork." He was grinning evilly at me before snapping his fingers once. The two men dragged me once more over to a ring in the center of the room. It was a small area, and there was but a single stool in the center of it. The men sat me on the stool.

"W-What are you…p-planning on doing with…m-me…?" I stuttered out. The man sneered at me as he brought a large container over.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he said. With that, he opened the container. When I first saw what was inside, I was confused. It looked like a bunch of flowers floating in a container of water. But, the man noticed this, and grinned at me. "Don't seem so relieved. Do you know what these are?" I hesitantly shook my head. "These flowers have been soaking in a special hydrochloric acid. The acid is completely ineffective towards the flowers. Instead of making the flowers deteriorate, the acid soaks into the flowers, coating it in the acid." My eyes grew at his explanation. "Would you like to know what I'm going to do with these flowers?" His sneer grew with each question. I didn't know what to do.

The man snapped his fingers once before I even got a chance to nod/shake my head. Both the men came behind me, one holding my arms tightly behind my back, the other tilting my head up so that I was looking at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, my precious little flower," the man sneered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man stoop down with a pair of tongs and pick out a flower. "It will only hurt…a lot." He finished with a shout, as he got closer. I could hear the drops of acid falling off of the flower onto the ground. With the sweat dripping from my forehead, I thought maybe it would make the pain less…

_I was wrong…_

After the man let all the excess acid drop off of the flower, he took the flower and held it carefully over my face, aiming for my right eye. I started to panic, thrashing about in an attempt to escape from their grasp.

"Hold still, my flower. Or it will hurt more!" the man shouted. With that, he quickly laid the flower down on my right eye, and all that was heard was the sound of my screams bouncing off the walls of the large room. All the pain…More than I could have ever imagined…I could feel the darkness closing around me, until…

_Nothing…_

* * *

**_Wow…Sorry for such the long wait. I wasn't planning on taking this long. Now, for those of you who get a little queasy and don't wish to see all the gore continue, from now on, I will make a separate chapter with less gore and detail in it, sticking to the main plot of course. It will all add up in the end eventually._**

**Now, as far as the room goes as to where "I" was taken, it was actually based off of the Edo-period "Pleasure Tents" during the end of WWI in Japan. If you do not know what "Pleasure Tents" are, I highly recommend you look them up before continuing on with the story. You will understand the room better. Or, if you don't feel like looking it up, feel free to ask me. I have a clear vision on what went on during that time. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Flowers revised version

_**Here is the less-graphic version of "Flowers." Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? I. Do. Not. Own. Ouran!**_

* * *

**_Kate's POV_**

I ran straight through the door, up the stairs, and down the hallway frantically. Where could she be? If she wasn't at home or at any of her favorite spots, I figured she would be here. I burst through the doors of the Host Club in a panic.

"Kate?" Tamaki said. It looked like club hadn't started yet. That was good. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I just dropped to my knees in defeat.

"She's not here…" I said quietly. "Where is she…" I heard footsteps rush up to me, so I looked up. I saw the hosts staring down at me with concern.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "Who's not here?" I looked up at her with blood-shot eyes.

"C-Casey's not here…" I said weakly.

"Wait…" Haruhi started. "What do you mean-" I cut her off.

"She's missing, damn it!" I shouted. They all seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst, more or less my choice of words. "She didn't go home last night…"

"Didn't go home?" everyone said in unison. I was really getting tired of the echo…

"Yes! She didn't go home! And now, my mother is planning to call the police to search for her. I don't want to involve the police…" I said. My last statement seemed almost as if I was afraid to say it…which I was.

"The police would be able to help, though, Kate," Tamaki said as he knelt down next to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't you think it would be best?" I swatted his hand away. I didn't have time for sympathy. I needed to find my sister.

"No. Calling the police and waiting for them to decide whether or not to come help find her is a waste of time. And we can't waste a single minute!" I was practically yelling now. "I know when you first met me, I seemed self-centered and only cared about putting my sister down. But, I truly care about her! She is my world! If anything were to happen to her…" I trailed off. I didn't want to think about what _would_ happen. I needed their help.

"Kate…" Tamaki said, extending a hand out to me. I looked up to him with hope. "We promise that we will find Casey, no matter what it takes."

"We strive to ensure the safety of all our guests," Kyoya said.

"And, if any of them are in trouble, we rush to the rescue!" Honey-sempai exclaimed with an over exaggerated pose, and an audible nod from Mori-sempai.

"We'll help in any way that we can, Kate," Hikaru started.

"Just tell us what we need to do," Kaoru finished with a smile.

I looked back to Tamaki who still had his hand extended to me. I gladly took it and lifted myself off the floor, smiling at him.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "Thank you, so much!" I held my fist up. "Now, let's go find my sister!"

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

I slowly opened my crusted eyes. The only thing I could make out…was the darkness. The enveloping darkness that was slowly consuming me. I hated it. Not that I was afraid of the dark, but claustrophobia can really make your life miserable in these kind of situations. I closed my eyes, thinking of home, but that didn't help much. Then, I tried to focus mainly on my new problem; I couldn't move, and my arms were suspended above my head by chains. As my vision suddenly came a little clearer that I could at least see my body, I noticed that my clothes were dirty and tattered. I was pondering the duration of time I've spent in this place.

"Where am I, anyway…?" I thought out loud.

"You're awake…" I heard a weak voice say. I jumped slightly at the voice, but my eyes adjusted quickly to the small girl hanging next to me. I stared at her small, frail body as she struggled to keep her eyes open. I guessed she had been in here much longer than I have and suffered the worst of it.

"Who…are you? And where am I, might I ask?" I said to the girl. She frowned at the thought.

"My name is Sayuri. No one knows where we are, or how we came to be here. All we know, is that this place is where young girls get taken…and are tortured," she explained. "Tortured in more ways than you can imagine. You're lucky."

I gaped at her. "How am I _lucky_ in a place like _this_?!" I asked. She smiled sadly at me.

"Because you were spared. They didn't even beat you on the way here. _He_ must have something special planned for you…" she explained, frowning at the last statement.

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, chained to a stone wall, talking to a deteriorating girl who's been here so long she can't even remember, and she called it luck?! How could this be lucky at all? I'm in a modern-time torture chamber, for Christ's sake!

"I shouldn't be here…" I said, dropping my head in defeat. "I shouldn't be here! I should be at home, curled up on my couch with a cup of tea, reading my concert sheet music-" I cut myself off. "My concert!" I snapped my head up.

"Concert…?" Sayuri asked. I looked at her.

"Y-Yeah…" I looked down. "I have a concert this weekend…in fact, it's on Saturday…" The girl frowned a bit.

"Don't take this too harshly, but you most likely won't be making that concert…However, if you manage to escape, and find a way for us all to go with you, I'll gladly come!" she said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks…" I said.

"By the way, does anybody even know you're gone?" she asked. Now that I thought about it, _does_ anybody know? I spend so much time by myself and in the shadows, that I don't think anybody would really notice…I still hoped…that _somebody_ did.

"I don't know," I said plainly, staring off into the darkness. Sayuri stared at me.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps approaching the doorway. I stiffened at the sound, as I heard an audible gasp from Sayuri next to me. I didn't know what was going on, but she obviously did.

"What's…going on, Sayuri-" she cut me off.

"Shh~! You'll make _Him_ angry!" she whispered violently. I still had no idea who _He_ was! Yet, I shut up, just as the door opened, letting in a very bright, violent light. We all cringed at the sudden sight, while our eyes adjusted slowly. However, all I was able to make out was the faint silhouette of what seemed like a man standing in the doorway.

"Okay, my special little inmate," the man said with a slight sneer to his voice. "Time for you…initiation…" He finished that statement with a slight chuckle and a snap of his fingers. At that, two more figures appeared and rushed towards me. Before I knew it, I was being hoisted down off the wall and being dragged against my will towards the door. I didn't know what to do, so I just let them do what they came to do…

"Everyone…please hurry…"

* * *

**_Kate's POV_**

After hours of preparation, we still weren't entirely sure where to start to look for my sister. I wasn't about to give up on her though. I would _never_ do that to her. I looked over from the window seat I had been sitting on for almost an hour and noticed one of the twins walking over to me. Which one was it again…?

"How you holding up?" he said. I looked out the window.

"Fine, I suppose…I just wish I knew where to start," I said. I sighed heavily before looking back at him. "You're Hikaru, right?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?" he asked with slightly wide eyes. I guess people don't normally tell them apart as easily. I smiled.

"I don't know… You two are so alike, but there are things that make you two differentiate from each other," I explained. "I can't really explain it. I'll tell you when I know myself." I finished with a wink which in turn earned me a small blush from him. I laughed on the inside before turning back to look out the window.

"So, can I ask you something?" Hikaru said. I looked back at him. "Before when you said that Casey was the 'weak girl' or something like that, what did you mean by that?" I sighed. I was hoping they wouldn't bring that up.

"There's something you need to know about me, Hikaru…" I started. "When I go into stages like that…some things that I say, shouldn't be said. I can't control some of the things that come out of my mouth. It just happens. That's why I left home."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. He had sat down on the seat next to me by now.

"I mean, when I was still living with my mother and Casey, I used to go on spurts like that almost every day. It didn't matter who it was I was aiming it at. It would always happen. I couldn't control it…" I said.

"So you left?" Hikaru asked. "Just like that?" I nodded.

"I couldn't bare to hurt my mother or sister anymore. So, I left the house, got a job, a new apartment, and have been living on my own ever since. I haven't gotten in touch with them ever since then, either." I explained. Hikaru just listened.

"I see…" he finally said. We both went silent at that point, until Hikaru turned to me. "Kate…" he said.

"Yes…?" I said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I promise, I will do everything in my power to get your sister back," he said. He had the most determined look on his face.

"Hikaru…" I managed to say. "Thank you…"

"Kate~! Hika-chan~!" we heard a voice call. Honey-sempai was running over to us.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" I said. He just looked me straight in the eyes.

"There was a witness that saw your sister get taken!" he said. I just stared at him. "She's here now!"

"W-What?" I managed to say. I jumped up immediately and followed Honey to the other room.

We walked into the main club room. When we entered, I noticed a small girl, about two years younger than Casey and I, sitting on the center couch with the other hosts surrounding her. She looked quite frail and frightened. With all the other hosts around, it looked like an interrogation was going on.

"Who's this?" I said, walking slowly over to the group. The girl flinched a bit at the sound of my voice and was making small glances my way as if she was afraid to look at me.

"This girl claims to have been at the scene when your sister was abducted," Kyoya stated. I looked at her carefully. I noticed she was a bit cautious while looking at me, so I slowly walked over to her in the calmest demeanor possible.

"So…I hear you have some info on where my sister might be," I said calmly. She must've thought I would bombard her with questions, because she almost sighed with relief when I acted so calmly. She turned to me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Let me introduce myself, first," she said. "My name is Celia. I had just recently escaped from a facility that takes in young women and tortures them for the enjoyment and amusement of others. I won't go into much more detail than that…" She explained. I nodded, signaling for her to continue. "I was in the process of escaping, when I came across an alleyway. I was going to rest there for a moment, when I heard voices. They sounded exactly like the voices of the men who guarded the facility I had _just_ escaped from. So, seeing no other options, I ducked behind a few trash cans. Little did I know that they were not after me. I peeked between the trash cans to catch a glimpse of what was going on, and I saw them stoop down and pick up a body. Having just escaped, I didn't want to try and interfere and get my own life jeopardized. So, I just sat and watched the scene take place."

As she was explaining, I was beginning to feel a little scared. But, I wanted her to continue. I had to find my sister.

"I couldn't see very well, but when they finally came into sight, I saw it was a girl…" she explained. She looked directly at me. "And she looked exactly like you." I just stared at the girl with wide eyes. The rest of the hosts, for the most part, had the same expression. I stayed quiet for a while, trying to process what I had just heard. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to.

"Where is this facility, Celia?" Hikaru asked.

"How can we get there?" Kaoru finished.

"I can't really help you there…When we're taken in, we're usually drugged, or in an enclosed van. When I escaped, I basically just ran in a random direction. I didn't really know where I was going. I just wanted to get out of there," she explained. I sighed lightly, thinking over the possibilities.

"So, what do you propose we do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki looked my way for a moment, deciding our next move, I assumed. He nodded to himself before turning to the rest of the Hosts.

"Everyone, I think we all need to go to this alley and check out the scene for ourselves. Agreed?" he said.

"Yes!" everyone said in perfect unison. I looked up at Tamaki who held his hand out to me.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go look around. Maybe we'll find some clues." He smiled gently at me. I took his hand and stood up.

"Let's go," I said. And with that, all of us, including Celia, rushed out of the school in search of my sister.

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

There wasn't much I could make out except the painful grips these two men had on my arms as they dragged me down the hall. I wasn't really sure what to expect. I was still confused as to why I was here. Who all these people were. And why, of all people, this was happening to _me_? I didn't understand any of it. All I knew, is that wherever these men were taking me wasn't freedom… They dragged me down an even darker corridor to a large wooden door. I braced myself for whatever was inside as they slowly unlocked the padlock on the handle. They pushed the door open. And we plunged into the darkness of the room.

* * *

**_Hope this was okay enough that it followed the story-line enough. I didn't want to add in all the details for those who do not deal well with gore and such. Hope you could still follow this! The only thing I really changed was that I got rid of all the details of the room and just skipped the entire part. If you think you want to read and see what happened, go right ahead to the previous chapter! Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Ciao!_**


End file.
